Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva
' ' Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (レイトン教授と永遠の歌姫 Reiton-kyōju to Eien no Utahime) is the title of the first film of the Professor Layton series. The movie takes place directly after the events of Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute. Information The movie will be released in Japan on December 19, 2009. It will be produced by Masakazu Kubo who is known for producing Pokémon films. It has been officialy confirmed that Manga Entertainment UK will be dubbing and localizing the film in English. The movie will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 18, 2010. Plot The movie is mostly centered on the adventure that follows the fourth game, where Layton's former student Janice is to perform a dangerous song at the Crown Petone by the orders of Jean Descole and Ozlo Vislar. Anyone who can solve the mystery is promised eternal life. The other part of the movie is focused on one of Layton's current adventures, taking place after Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, where Layton's crew must stop Don Paolo from an unknown attack. Plot (In Depth) The film begins with Layton and Luke investigating the theft of Big Ben. Layton and Luke are inside the tower, and Layton solves a puzzle to open the door to the tower. Layton realizes whoever stole the bell, escaped from the top of the tower. Layton then assembles all the suspects and Inspector Chelmey from Scotland Yard to Tower Bridge for Layton to reveal who stole the bell. Layton accuses an elderly woman, who turns out to be Don Paolo. Don Paolo jumps off the bridge, but escapes with an umbrella-propeller, only to be chased after by most of Scotland Yard's officers. Layton and Luke then meet back into the Professor's office, where Layton pulls out a record called "The Eternal Diva - Jenis Quatlane". The flashback begins of the adventure had with her, three years ago. After the events of Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute, Layton receives a letter from a former student of his, Jenis Quatlane. Jenis writes that she is performing at an opera house called the Crown Petone, and is involved in an opera about Eternal Life. She says her friend Melina, who had died, has come back to life, as a young girl. In addition, two young girls from the London area have been reported missing, and Jenis thinks it's related to the strange things happening at her theatre. Jenis includes two tickets with the letter for Layton and Luke attend. On the way there, Luke makes the connection that the pianist, Odlaw Whistler is the father of Jenis' friend, Melina who had died, and also that Dr. Schrader helped Odlaw construct the theatre 10 years ago, the same time when Melina died. They arrive to see the enormous Crown Petone is built over the White Cliffs of Dover, Remi returns to London in search of the missing girls. Layton and Luke enter the enormous Crown Petone theatre which was and enjoy the opera. The opera tells of a story of a queen, who became very ill. All the citizens of the kingdom raced to find a cure, and ultimately Eternal Life to prevent her from dying. Just when the potion to Eternal Life was complete, the queen had died. The opera finished, and Layton and Luke begin to clap, but the rest of the audience seem bored. Then, as the stage is cleared, a masked man comes out and begins talking about the Eternal Life. He says they will all play a game, and whomever wins will get the Eternal Life, yet the losers will have to make a sacrifice and die. Much of the audience breaks into a panic and tries to flee the theatre, but the floor collapses and they fall below the theatre. Layton and Luke run to apprehend the Masked Man, but Inspector Clamp Grosky arrives to make an arrest on the Masked Man. The Masked Man turns into a balloon, floating to the top of the theatre, with Grosky handcuffed to him, falls into the ocean. The theatre begins to shake, and as the guests of the opera race to see what is going on. They see they are miles away from land, as the Crown Petone transforms into a ship and speeds away into the ocean. While some people suggest swimming to shore, Layton notices sharks surrounding the boat, what is surprising, is that sharks are no common to these waters. The rest of the guests race back to the theatre at the sound of the Detragan, a musical instrument capable of projecting many different sounds, called by many, the "one man orchestra". Jenis comes out, and Layton formally introduces her to Luke. When everyone arrives, a mysterious voice dictates the rules of the game, and then reads out, Puzzle No. 001, which asks for everyone to stand by the oldest thing one can see on the ship. While many people believe it to be the dinosaur bones, or the fossils, the correct answer is the stars in the sky, visible because of the hole in the roof in the theatre. All those who guessed incorrectly, fall into the same fate as those who tried to flee the theatre. Now Puzzle No. 002 is go to the most biggest crown. The ship is decorated in many crowns, each ornante as the next. Layton realizes that the most expensive crown is the Crown Petone, and heads to the side of the boat. Layton, Luke, and Jenis find many other contestants in the game lowering down life rafts. While Layton and many of the other contestants begin to lower the rafts, Melina, in the appearance of a young girl, pulls Jenis aside and scolds her for inviting Professor Layton, for ruining the game. Everyone manages to get into the boat, and they start to row away from the ship. Inspector Grosky, who was chased by the sharks, manages to get back to the Crown Petone, only to realize that the ship is now being destroyed by explosives. Grosky jumps off the boat, to see submarines being sent towards land, with the eliminated contestants being brought back safely to England. The mysterious voice tells the contestants they were correct, and that they will be transported to the next destination. Back in London, Remi is interviewing the parents of one of the missing girls, Nina. Remi then reports the finding to Dr. Schrader, while she hears a new report on the Crown Petone. The report said that many people are still missing from the boat. Remi races away, leaving Dr. Schrader confused about the rest of the situation. Layton and the other contestants land on an unexplored island, where contestant, Mark Broshiv, says they have landed at the mysterious island of Ambrosia.[1] be edited Characters * Professor Layton * Luke * Remy Altava * Don Paolo * Flora * Inspector Chelmey * Jean Descole * Janice Quatlane * Ozlo Vislar * Merina Vislar Home release Due to the lack in popularity of anime in the United Kingdom, the film will be released straight to DVD and Blu-Ray. There will be several different versions of the film available: DVD; Blu-Ray; box set with Blu-Ray and DVD versions with a special features disc; and a box set with Blu-Ray and DVD versions with a special features disc as well as a 630-page story board book. All of these are set for release on18th October 2010. External links *Professor Layton: The First Movie website *Anime News network - 1st Professor Layton Movie de:Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva